Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire
Ava is the daughter of [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']] and [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia Saint Claire']]. History Ava was conceived on Desnus 2nd, Year 1005. It was a beautiful night over [[Prospero|'Prospero']], not only dark but calm, the air brisk and awakening even in this witching hour. The full moon hovered in a cloudless sky, billions of twinkling stars accompanying it, shining through the window as a ebony haired Aasimar and an unpigmented haired Half-Dragon gazed upon their precious gift, which had already ceased it's crying. The child looked up to the two with her orbs of golden emerald, laughing and reaching towards the pair with her tiny hands. It was not abnormal for children to be placed in time aging Demi Planes in Prospero, considering the fact that citizens in the city never age. Of course, the plane was not the only option offered to the people; multiple facilities laid outside of the city boarders, welcoming all and offering to help raise their children. As the empress of the city, having no issue with the plane and even experiencing it with other children of hers before, Ashelia Saint Claire wasn't hesitant to place her child upon one an received little to no hesitation from Hikari, having seen this method previously. This specific Demi Plane, that seemed to be Ashelia's personal favorite, consisted of a cozy cabin in a field of flowers and beautiful trees that swayed in the light breeze of the wind, an everflowing creek nearby to where they could hear frogs croaking and see lightning bugs hovering at night. Here is where Ashelia raised the child, Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire, along with the help of her father, Hikari Shiro; otherwise known as Bahl Schwarzejäger, or of recent, Lucent. In this Demi Plane, time ran much differently than it did in the material plane, where as a day there was a few months or more in the Plane, resulting in Ava's speedy growth. Ashelia spent most of her time in the Demi Plane, always there to care for her children and make sure that they had whatever they may need and keeping them informed on what has happened in the outside world. As Ashelia watched her daughter grow, she saw more and more with just how much she resembled a mixture of herself and Hikari, showing a lot more traits from her fathers side. The child had been born with golden emerald eyes, a mixture of both her mother and father, and milky white hair that grew quick and long. The young girl grew up with the talent to sing, just like her mother and a curiosity that could hardly be quenched no matter how much she read, about dragons. Ashelia made sure to teach her daughter the ways of the bardic talent of voice, showing the young girl her ranges and limitations and just how powerful it really was, while Ashelia's sister, [[Juliette Saint Claire|'Juliette']], began to teach her how to wield a weapon. Juliette, also taking a notice on how interested Ava seemed to be about dragons, considering she hardly ever stopped talking about it, lead her out of the Demi Plane and into Prospero, this all leading to her first true steps in a place she would soon call home. Leading the now pre-teen through the streets of Prospero, Juliette led her to the castle grounds and to Ava's surprise, around laid at least 30, if not more, silver dragons that seemed to be resting. Ava's eyes grew large and bright, quickly rushing forward, but making sure she was careful to not disturb the curled up, shining balls of moonlight. From then on, Ava continued to visit, studying the dragons and even sketching them from time to time, catching them in beautiful moments, forever trapped on a simple sheet of paper. As Ava continued to grow, now in her actual teen years, she began leaving the Demi Plane more often, far too curious about the outside world and the creatures it held. Every day, she would leave the plane and visit the silver dragons, continuing to study them and learn about them, until one day...her usual routine was changed. A particular silver dragon stepped out from behind a group, Ava could automatically tell by the way he walked that he was a wyrmling, even with his large size, as it was much different than the way the older ones held themselves. He was silent at first, looking over the young girl as he slowly came closer, and finally, when he decided that he trusted her. he pushed his noise against her, allowing her to touch him. Once Ava's hand touched the scales on that silver dragons snout, it was as if a spark had struck her, coursing its way through her veins and causing bumps to arise on her perfect skin. Once they met physically, they were inseparable. Europa seemed to follow her around wherever she went and when she went into places he couldn't, he would either wait for her to return or attempt to squeeze himself into wherever she went. They both feel an overwhelming need to protect each other. As Ava grew older, Ashelia offered the option for her to leave the Demi Plane, feeling as if she was old enough now to go off on her own for awhile and wanting her to experience as much as she could, but Ava refused. The older Ava grew, the more her goals materialized infront of her, realizing that she wanted to grow in her fathers footsteps and protect them to the best of her ability and the best she'd be able to do that is when she is finally older. Although she decided to stay a little longer in the Plane, she still leaves from time to time, exploring cities when she felt too bored in the Demi Plane, or even taking up mission requests to test her might against real enemies and earn some gold. Unlike her half sister, who had ceased growing at the age of 12, Ava continued to grow in the Demi Plane. Her height eventually even surpassing her mothers by a handful of inches, thanks to her fathers genes. She continued to stay there until eventually..she was willing to leave the plane, feeling as if she had reached adulthood. This is where Ava's story truly begins. Appearance During Ava's child phase, she was a tiny girl with amazingly long, pure white hair that one could only wish for. She had a mix of her father and mothers eyes, resulting into a golden jade hue, with porcelain skin. Her mother made her wear girly, frilly dresses and she usually didn't complain. She was often seen playing with her mother or with the other kids in the Demi Plane, always with a smile on her face and beautiful, bell like laughter escaping from her lips. In her teenage years, Ava seemed to lose some of the frills in her attire, but she was still a girly girl at heart and often still wore dresses, whether she truly wanted to or not as her mother liked putting her children in the most girliest of attires. Her face began to lose it's baby fat as she continued her way onto becoming an adult, her body changing accordingly as well. She was begging to fill herself out, not only with feminine portions, but in height as well, stopping nearly at her mothers shoulders. She usually wore a look of curiosity and excitement on her face, taking in all that the world may throw at her. Growing more with her dragon, she learned that when she commanded him, her eyes would grow red, nearly identical to the fiery gaze the dragon held, returning back to her mixed orbs as soon as the command was over with. Her facial expression was usually seen as more serious and calculating as she grew older, only her parents and dragon witnessing the playful child she still was at heart. She was often seen wearing a loose and open white dress, ending just before her knees with two slits on the sides and an open triangle underneath her breasts, which was tied with a black ribbon. Underneath the dress, she wore short, black shorts and a leather band tightly around her left upper thigh. On her legs were nearly knee high length, white stocking and black heels, that held a curve in the actual heel portion of the shoe. In her hair, she can sometimes be seen with two blackened bows, parting the lengthy locks into two pigtails, but otherwise she simply wears it down. By now, although not as tall as her father, she had passed her mother in height by a handful of inches, coming more or less to a height of 5'4". She can usually be seen carrying a white rapier with decorative designs down the metal, the actual blade being the color of pitch black. The flower over Ava's right eye is ever present when on journey's, or out in the general public. She wears it to match her father with his own missing eye, hoping that it shows that he isn't alone with this Anophthalmia and that even the worst scars can be beautiful. It looks to be a light lily with darker pinked tips, while instead of the normal pollen center, it looks to be a crown with a key in the middle. Europa is a large silver, sometimes nearly looking white, dragon that has golden accents on his horns and claws with a black underbelly. When he is in his humanoid form, he tends to take the shape of an exact copy of Ava, besides the fact that it is male; replicating her snowy white hair and golden green orbs and slender physique. His younger years, he usually simply wore a tux, keeping himself presentable whenever he was in the public eye and showing he was of high class. Becoming older, he now wears a golden embroidered collar around his neck with a black shirt and black pants with a white cloak, seeming to be more prepared for adventuring than when he was when he was a wyrmling. Personality Ava was a cheerful child, always curious and wanting to learn more. She was tricksy, constantly wanting to play a game or mess with someone else. She enjoys just simply participating in an activity and would often find herself in places she shouldn't be. * Rambunctious * High-Spirited * Active Growing up, Ava became more serious as she began to see the world for what it really was, but still keeps that playful side and often teases anyone she could. She threw herself more into the books and studies constantly. She is a hard worker and pushes herself to surpass her limitations. She is constantly attempting to try new things. * Thoughtful * Curious * Warmhearted Becoming an adult, Ava grew more serious and stern, taking a lot more to get Ava to loosen up, with the exception being her family, who she continues to tease and prod at constantly behind closed doors. She is often holding her head high and doesn't back down when someone needs help. She is often seen throwing herself against the blade for the weaker individuals without thinking of any consequences that may be held after, acting in the now. She prefers to be on the front line. * Serious * Blunt * Sarcastic Europa is very silent and picky about who he actually talks to, and when he does talk, it is normally sarcastic or what Ava likes to call "rude," when really he is simply teasing the small girl. He is very proper, often holding his posture straight and head high. * Hushed * Regal * Mischievous Friends [[Hikari Shiro|''Lucent Schwarzejäger]] - Ava's father, one of the three most important people in her life. She cares deeply for him and aims to help him in whatever goals he has, along with pushing herself to become stronger to protect him and her mother. She frequently attempts to visit him as often as she can, but realizes that he has a lot going on. [[Ashelia Saint Claire|Ashelia Saint Claire]] - Ava's mother, another one of the three most important people in her life. Ashelia stayed with her daughter in the Demi Plane, helping and watching the young white haired girl grow. She helped Ava work on her natural singing talents and taught her of the world outside, until she was young enough to experience it on her own. [[Europa|Europa]] - Ava's dragon, the final important person in her life. Ever since Europa entered her life in her teenage years, he's always stuck to her side, keeping her safe from harms way. They go on nearly every mission together and can always be seen by each others side. The more the two grew together, the closer their bond connected, nearly impossible to break. [[Juliette Saint Claire|Juliette Saint Claire]] - Ava's Aunt, Ashelia's sister. While in the Demi Plane, Juliette often visited as well, teaching Ava the way of the blade and originally showing her to the silver dragons held in Prospero, which ended up leading her to Europa. 'Aliyah Mahzaata-Saint Claire' - Ava's half sister. Ava adores her greatly even though she had been cursed to stay in a childs body, and Ava usually teases her for it. She thinks Aliya is adorable and she loves her significantly. She'd stand up to any bulli for her. She hasn't seen much of Aliyah's abilities, but believes in her sister and hopes that they can go adventuring together sometime. 'Iskander Saint Claire' - Ava's half brother. She has secretly noticed the way he fights and reminds herself to challenge him to a duel sometime. She thinks he's a little odd, hearing about his recent fascination of a centaur woman, but keeps her thoughts to herself. She considers him an honorable ally on the field and a sibling she can rely on in desperate measures. 'Malice' - A paladin male whom she has seen while being on a few missions. He has seen Ava and Europa's close bond and uses his abilities on them to make them grow even closer and better on the battlefield when working together. He often hitches a ride ontop of her dragon, causing Europa to grow annoyed. 'Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir Ackers' - A paladin male (woman?) that Ava had met when taking up a mission in the desert. She and Europa saved him from nearly falling into the maw of a man-eating creature and both share a disdain for the woman Ghost. Enemies [[Resh'Od Argith|Resh'Od]], 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil' and 'Juuna Saie' - All powerful undead that she had been warned to stay away from. They are not to be trusted, but should she ever have to interact with them, she has been told to remember her manners and remain respectful. 'Lilith' - Ava has been instructed to stay away from this woman, as Lilith is a confused demon who causes nothing but trouble. 'Ghost Moordenaar''' - A woman Ava met on a mission once into the desert and one who Europa instantly took a disliking too, later finding out that she was evil. The woman likes to test her dragons limits, causing Ava to keep ahold of Europa when around her. With how much the woman taunts her dragon and parades her evil ways, its getting to the point that Ava may just let go... Aspirations * Ava's main goal is to help her father and mother in whatever goals they may have for the future and keep them safe. This is her top priority. * Ava wants to learn more about dragons, all that she can about every single type, and find a way to protect them from the ones who hunt them. * Ava, hearing and reading all of the stories about how heroic her father is, she wants to desperately follow her fathers foot steps and protect those who are unable to protect themselves. * Ava wishes to become a goddess herself, one that people can look to in a time of need. A symbol of hope. Additional Information Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character